I'll Take What I Want
by Brutal-Bugaboo
Summary: Ciel x Sebastian. AU. Graphic. Warnings inside. Two-shot. Ciel can't sleep and goes downstairs in the middle of the night. Absolute fear strikes him when he finds a tall looming figure in his home. A burglar knowing exactly what he wants and how he wants it; Ciel, shoved up against a wall.
1. Part 1

_**WARNING**_

_****This story contains very graphic **rape** (albeit play-rape at that), physical violence, domination, agression, physical abuse, cursing, etc_

_Touchy subject? **Don't read**!_

A two-shot about Sebastian and Ciel play-raping.  
I do not at all 'romanticize' the act of rape which is a horrible thing and will scar a person for life!  
Do not bother nagging me about such facts because I am very aware and have had close encounters with the subject, so I'm sorry but shut your mouth and get out of here, don't read this!  
I'm sorry if you've been a victim to this or anyone close to you has but there is a huge difference between the rape-kink and actual rape. I absolutely advice you to not read this story and I want to press upon your heart that I absolutely do not mean to offend you in any way. Thank you and take care.

There, now that I've said that,  
Hello, to those willing to read this rape-kink. ENJOY and please review!

* * *

**1.**

The night was still young but nevertheless darkness had grown to its full pitch-blackness as well as the cold having come out to chill the starry slumber.

It probably was coincidental that the seventeen-year old had chosen to stay awake for a bit more late than he normally would option to and thus had set the start to a future of eventful happenings in that same night. Albeit, at that time the teen going by the name of Ciel had had no idea of it.

But so an already set fate of which no one can be certain it exists, decided to pester Ciel with late night hyperactivity, preventing him from catching his well needed sleep at eleven PM.

Ciel got up from his bed once again, brushing long fingers through his slate-grey hair which messily framed his face.

He hadn't smoked for months but tonight he figured that a cigarette would calm his nerves and would enable him to drift off eventually. A nicotine fix seemed rather reasonable at that point in time because all the teen wanted was to just get some darn sleep… After all, he had a rather important test coming up the very next day.

With heavy limbs he dragged himself to his desk, opening the bottom drawer and obtaining the pack of cigarettes he had well-hidden in the back of it, beneath a pile of abandoned papers no one would bother to check.

With a pleased hum he pulled out a cigarette, his gaze lazily hovering over the glass of his window before resting on his blurry reflection. It was pitch-black outside and the soft night-stand lamp which was turned on beside his bed prevented him from being able to look outside.

Ciel frowned as his fingers fumbled with his pack, not being able to find the very much needed lighter.

"Damn it." He grumbled underneath his breath, leaning back down to dig through the pile of papers in his drawer. When he did find his lighter -with a relieved huff- he got one of his oversized hoodies.

Dressed more warmly he sat down on the sill of his window after having opened the window only a little bit.

Even though it was rather cold, autumn starting to bite the night temperature, he still didn't want to risk having the scent of tobacco lingering in his room. Though his parents were gone for a couple of days, celebrating their twenty-year anniversary, Ciel wasn't dumb enough to believe his all-knowing mother would not at least sense something different when coming home.

It wasn't that his parents would absolutely freak out about him having smoked, but his mother would be a bit disappointed at the least as well as annoyed by the musty scent having infiltrated their precious home. She was kind of a neat-freak and the young teen rather not have his mother worried or stressed more than she already was because of her busy lifestyle along his father.

Ciel sighed almost relieved as he lit the cigarette, dragging a thick cloud of toxic smoke into his longs. His half-lid eyes lazily gazed out over the ridiculously large yard behind his home.

They were rather wealthy, the place barely wasn't a mansion, but was bigger than any ordinary house. His parents worked hard for their place and two cars, as well as for Ciel's studies and though they were kind and open-minded, the boy wished he'd see his parents more often than he did.

He'd be lucky if he could have dinner with both of them at the same time once a week. Ciel was sure his parents were also aware of this fact though because they made sure to give him anything he wanted, materialistically that is.

His thoughts got interrupted, his breathing hitching over the intake of smoke as he saw a shadow shifting in the yard underneath his window.

"Jack?" He whispered silently with a frown, leaning over the edge and looking down into the dark garden. His heart fluttered at the thought of his dog, which had been lost for a week now, having returned home.

So, it was only natural he hopped off the sill, closed the window to keep out the cold and with cigarette dangling between his lips darted down the flight of stairs just outside of his room.

Jack was Ciel's everything. He had gotten him at the age of twelve -no doubt to make up for his parents lack of presence in the teen's life- when the German Sheppard had only been a puppy. Ever since that day the dog hadn't left his side, the only times they'd be apart was when Ciel had to attend to school.

They slept together and even ate together, albeit different foods, of course. To some it would be a sad thing when one would say that an animal was his best friend, but this was the truth for Ciel and Jack. The teenager had never fit in with others but he still refused to be home-schooled, certain that public school would not only give him the necessary knowledge on his studies but as well would make him experience social activities such as human interaction.

Yet, there wasn't much of the latter because the boy was a bit of an anti-social awkward persona… And he was damn proud of it.

He almost tripped as he managed to somehow pull on his shoes whilst running towards the backdoor but managed to prevent having some brutal face-to-floor intercourse by grasping onto the edge of the kitchen table next to him. He cursed around the cylinder between his lips, dragging furiously, making way to the contours of the door.

The kitchen was dark, he hadn't bothered turning on the light in his hurry, and this was another main cause for him bumping into the solid wall harshly.

Ciel grunted with surprise, not even remembering having seen an object interfere with his clear path towards the back door, and dropped onto the ground beneath.

His cigarette flung from between his lips, the red ashes sparking as the cylinder rolled over the tiled floor and with a confused groan the teen rubbed his lower back.

His blue eyes looked up, trying to comprehend what in earth had happened and that's when his stomach dropped.

He had heard that saying a lot of times before -in the books he read or the movies he watched- but never had experienced the sensation of your guts wrenching, your stomach fluttering and seeming to drop sickenly low and heavy. The air had gotten blown out of his lungs -not only because of the impact- and his mouth went instantly dry as he took in the tall, looming figure in front of him.

The countless seconds of silence and absolute anticipation that followed were nearly worse than the fear that struck the teen when the tall male figure bent over towards him.

It was too dark to see properly, but Ciel could tell that the man was a burglar, or at least dressed like one. The figure was completely clad in black, boots and ski-mask included and if it weren't for his size and quick movement, perhaps Ciel would not have screamed so loudly when the intruder grabbed a fistful hold of his hair.

He couldn't even sputter coherent words past his trembling lips as his hands clawed at the fingers tangled in his slate-grey hair and thus he decided to just kick around his legs when the burglar pulled him from the floor.

But before he even knew what had happened, the tall man had the boy's back pulled against his chest, one arm wrapped around his throat dangerously tight, his free hand holding both of Ciel's wrists between their bodies.

Ciel coughed at the tightness around his throat, already fearing to go out of oxygen because of the anxiety coursing through his body using up too much air in the process of panicking.

But when the man behind him whispered a harsh shush into his ear, Ciel could only freeze, his blood going cold and his heart skipping several beats.

They remained like that and as time progressed, Ciel took in two things. Firstly he noticed with relief that the longer he remained 'calm', the looser the arm around his throat became. Secondly he noticed the uncomfortable tight knot in his stomach as his body heated up because of the warm and hard body plastered against his back to closely.

"Now…" The voice that whispered, hot breath fanning out over Ciel's ear and cheek, was raspy yet smooth. The calm in it was eerie to say the least, but it gave the young boy hope that he could perhaps reason with whatever the burglar wanted from him or his home.

The arm around his throat disappeared but before Ciel could let out the shuddering puff of air straining his lungs, a hand rested heavily on the nape of his neck. He stiffened as it squeezed tightly around his skin, the pads of the man's long fingers seemed to massage his neck slightly but Ciel wasn't too sure… He was floating in his head, endorphins numbing him at that moment even though they were supposed to make him feel wide awake and ready to fight.

"Promise me you'll stay quiet." The whisper didn't sound promising one bit. Except for when the man had pulled him from the floor by his hair, Ciel had not screamed or made a sound. The last minutes in the man's vice grip he had been quiet… So the demand only promised that Ciel would have to remain silent for what was yet to come.

A sickening shiver rolled down his spine, his skin growing cold even though his blood roared in his ears, heating him from the inside out.

"Say it." The voice urged on, not per sé irritated or impatient, but the hand that stroked up from Ciel's neck to the thick mass of hair on his skull, grabbing tightly to pull his head backwards against his chest, told the teen otherwise.

Ciel gasped, his eyes fluttering as he tried to decide whether to look up to the masked man behind him or just close his lids and pray that this all was a nightmare.

He optioned for the latter, squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing down the vomit crawling up his throat. He had to gulp a couple of times before he managed to find his voice.

"I-I promise." Ciel cracked, his voice broken and weak with fear, his heart fluttering unpleasantly, thumping against his ribcage. His knees trembled, his whole body trembled, and the burglar seemed to notice because he released Ciel's hair and optioned instead to wrap a steadying arm around his waist.

Yet, it felt more like a threatening capture rather than a helping hand to keep Ciel from sagging onto the floor.

Ciel had no idea why the man had asked him to keep quiet but at this moment he'd promise him anything. He'd do anything to keep the possibly armed intruder in his good book, he'd do anything to safe his own life.

For a split second the teen remembered all the horror movies or thriller films he'd seen in his life and how the main-actor would fight and plan their escape throughout any stressful situation with a bad-guy, such as resembling Ciel's current situation… But now he realized it was all a big pile of shit, because when you looked fear in the eyes, you'd rather beg and cry than fight and risk your life.

It was a huge blow to his pride, to say the least, but he was sure he could forgive himself in the future if this lack of self-respect would've ended up saving his life.

"Good boy." The voice remained emotionless, yet leaning more towards soft than mocking or intimidating. If it hadn't been for the current situation he was finding himself in, Ciel thought in the back of his mind that the voice of the burglar had a soothing tone to it.

"Now, listen carefully." He started, the arm around Ciel's chest tightening as well as the fingers around the boy's wrists.

"Your father has a safe in his office, yes?" Ciel paused for a moment, startled by the man's knowledge of his family members as well as the layout of their home. Not sure if he was allowed to reply to begin with, but when a few beats of silence followed, he nodded rapidly.

"Y-yes." Like hell he was going to lie. His father earned enough money to feed a small village for a couple of years. He saw nothing bad in having a burglar get into his safe and steal the money from it… Well, Ciel could only imagine money in that safe, what else would a burglar want?

Besides… his life was on stake here!

"And I'm sure you'll find a way to crack it for me, won't you?" It was an odd request but Ciel assumed the man thought he knew the numeral code to open the safe.

But Ciel felt cold sweat layer his skin as he realized he had no clue whatsoever of what the code was, let alone how to crack open the metal construction.

"Right?" The fingers around his wrists squeezed hurtfully as the man asked Ciel once again, making the latter freeze even more. His every muscle went tense and he was sure he must be feeling like a stiff board by now.

The anxiety was nauseating, tiring, exhausting. All Ciel wanted was to pass out or at worse, just die. He had never experienced such fear in his life. The uncertainty and anticipation were more nerve-wracking than the fact the man behind him was unknown to him, and a possible danger.

The teen didn't reply, he didn't dare say no and instead just whimpered softly, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his body trembling.

"Listen- … What is your name, boy?" It took a moment before Ciel understood the question, his brain was overworking and thus preventing him from progressing words at a normal pace, as well as the roaring of blood in his ears nearly deafened him.

"C-Ciel."

"Ciel, that's a beautiful name, isn't it?" His voice sounded truthfully gentle, but Ciel was too petrified to be fooled by a burglar and possible murderer's game, so he remained quiet.

"Ciel, I mean you no harm. The only thing I need from you is to help me get into that safe. I don't intend on causing you any more trouble than I already have. The quicker you get me into the safe, the quicker I'll be gone, alright?" As if to proof the truthfulness of his words, the tall man dropped his left arm which had been wrapped around the boy's chest. His right hand kept their grip on the teen's wrist, albeit the hold loosened a bit.

"I-I don't…" Ciel swallowed down another lump of sick that had wanted to crawl up and he took a deep breath. The burglar waited, patiently, as far the teen was aware of the intruder's emotional state.

"I don't know… the code." The man stayed quiet for at least a full minute which made Ciel even weaker to his knees.

"I hope for you, you are not lying." A smile sounded through his voice and the teen managed to take a shuddering breath.

"P-please-" He started but then yelped as the taller male shoved him against the wall in front of them. The impact was harsh, hurting Ciel's chest and cheek which had been squashed against the floral-papered mural.

The burglar pressed his body heavily against the teenager, using all his weight causing the latter to come at a loss of air, not to mention words which wouldn't process in the absolute fear caused by the dominant display of aggression.

"Are you lying?" His voice was less friendly, but still a whisper and for a split second Ciel truly wished for his parents' return, which was a first. The hot breath that had fanned over his cheek made him shiver harshly.

"N-no." He squirmed against the heavy grip, not so much to fight him but just because he couldn't breathe and felt an anxiety attack rising.

The burglar shoved him once more against the wall, flattening out his own body against Ciel's smaller one and a soft pant fell on the shell of his ear.

"Are you sure, Ciel?" The boy nodded, wheezing. The pathetic little sound seemed to remember the intruder of his much taller and heavier frame, because he pulled back a little, yet his hand kept a firm grip on his wrists.

It was scarily confident that the man hadn't even used his left hand in the shoving-against-wall incident.

Ciel took a deep breath, feeling that the man waited for him to out his apology or explanation as to why he wasn't able to get this intruder into his father's safe.

"H-he- father and I, we don't bond. We don't s-share things. He'd never g-give me the- the code. I'm sorry, please." It was the complete truth, Ciel would give the man his damn code for the safe without hesitation.

"Has he never worried for happenings such as this?" A pause and Ciel tried hard to disregard the searing heath of the man's body pressed against his'.

"Is he not worried someone might murder his son for the safe-code?" The word 'murder' rolled easily off the tall man's tongue and made the teenager whimper involuntarily.

"W-we have a good security-system." The irony of his words came too late and he winced as the man chuckled cruelly into his ear. His nose brushed gently over the cheek which wasn't pressed flat against the wall.

"Not as good as he had assumed it to be…" He murmured before soft lips grazed over Ciel's cheekbone, the boy tried not to fear the worst that was possibly going to happen because it made him want to empty his stomach right there even though the knot in his throat prevented him from uttering a sound, let alone the contents of what he had eaten earlier that day.

"… It's astonishing he has trusted for his son to be safe and sound in the small mansion oozing very obvious wealth and worth-while breaking into… with a pathetic excuse of a house-alarm which this building regretfully has." Ciel groaned as the man pressed heavier against him and an audible sniff deafened him as the burglar shamelessly inhaled the scent of his skin.

"Well, regretful for you…" The teen felt like he'd pass out at any moment by now, his head was floating and his body felt numb. His heartbeat was either nonexistent or just fluttering so quickly he couldn't make out the beats.

"Listen carefully, Ciel." His voice was hoarser than before and the boy prayed it hadn't anything to do with the hardness poking into the upper curve of his bottom.

"I want you to call your father and get the code." His words vaguely made sense to Ciel who was too busy calming his mind into submission, calming his senses and his breathing as to not lose himself in a panic attack which would most certainly get him killed.

"If he so much as senses something suspicious… I will take the comfort price." A pause followed and Ciel whimpered in disgust as the man rubbed his very obvious hardness against his body.

"And I think you and I both know what that price would be." With that the man was suddenly off of him and the boy barely managed to stand on his knees with the weight trapping him against the wall gone. He steadied himself with both shaking hands against the surface and took deep breaths.

"Land-line." The voice came from behind him and it took several long seconds before Ciel dared to look over his shoulder towards the burglar.

He stood tall and proud, legs widened a bit, hands folded in front of him, resting against his pelvis.

"I-it's in the living room." How Ciel managed to out the sentence was unknown to the kid himself. How he managed to make way to the living room on legs he couldn't even feel, after the stranger had nodded his approval for him to start walking… was an absolute mystery.

But he did, he plumped heavily onto the sofa, the room was dark but his hands found the phone next to the seat easily.

In the corner of his eye he could see the tall shadow that was the burglar and with trembling fingers he started to press the lit-up buttons on the house-phone. The beeps were loud and painfully homy-like in the current setting.

If it weren't for the disgusting scenario, Ciel would've been proud of remembering his father's mobile phone number with the stress roaring through his body.

The dial tone was loud when he placed the device against his ear.

Everything felt as if it was happening far, far away… To somebody else even. The shock had infected his mind and he was grateful for being able to steady his breath for a moment as he waited for his dad to pick up his phone.

He didn't.

He tried again, wincing as the man in the corner of the room huffed, his chest heaving with the outing of annoyance.

But his father didn't pick up… which was to be expected as they were on their anniversary and it was probably midnight by now.

He tried again, and again and when the burglar slowly paced towards the sofa he sat on, the shock slipped away and all stress got shoved back into him.

"P-please, he'll pick up, I know he will! Please don't- Let me try ag-" Ciel whimpered in terror, tears rolling over his cheeks, when the tall figure loomed over him.

The man gently peeled the boy's fingers off the phone and placed the device back on it's charger.

"Now, now, no need to be scared, little boy." In the dark Ciel thought he could make out a smile splayed on the revealed lips of the man. His nose was hidden underneath the black fabric of the ski-mask.

The younger male recoiled harshly as the other wrapped warm fingers around his wrist.

"Come. Let's play." Without further hesitation the man dragged Ciel off the sofa, ignoring how the kid tripped over his own feet because of the rapidness of the movement. The burglar also ignored the boy's shrieking which cracked on the top of his lungs and instead pulled harder as the kid started to flail his limbs, kicking and hitting around him.

He did hit something, albeit not his intentional target, and the ancient vase they had inherited from their great-grand-parents scattered apart on the floor with loudness.

"PLEASE!" He screamed, trying desperately to peel the man's fingers loose from the death-grip on his wrist as the burglar dragged him up the stairs.

The man didn't wait for the teen's feet to catch up with their pace and Ciel's shins painfully collided with the marble stairs they were climbing.

After only a couple of seconds Ciel got shoved against another wall in the first floor's hallway and he wheezed when his body once again got sandwiched between the cold wallpaper and the warm hard body.

"Now… boy…" The man murmured into his ear, very alike earlier that night.

"Tell me, do you remember the safe word?" Ciel took a shuddering gasp and nodded, grimacing at the salty taste of tears on his lips.

"Say it, Ciel." The man growled, pressing harshly against him, both of his wrists again held in a bruisingly tight grip.

"Earl Grey Tea." He whimpered, swallowing down the nostalgia as the burglar hummed approvingly.

"Good boy… Don't think I'll go easy on you." His voice was warm yet threatening and Ciel wondered how the man he had known for years was able to use those details so carefully.

Ciel wondered how in heaven's name he could feel this terrified, how everything felt so real even though he was a safe-word away to stop the current events with himself and the burglar, alias his secret lover Sebastian.

The twenty-five year old man he had been seeing behind his parents back for the last three years had always been a perfectionist and when he did something he felt committed to, he'd make sure to do it flawlessly.

It had been once again proven because he had played his role so perfect, had surprised Ciel so perfectly with breaking into his home that the boy had had no idea of Sebastian's identity until the man had spoken his first word -enabling Ciel to recognize his voice as well as the scent of his breath- and even after his identity being in the open… the fear had not sufficed.

He knew he was going to get raped and he knew that Sebastian would make sure that it would only resemble the brutal rape Ciel had admitted to have longed for ever since his twelve years of age.

And thus he cried, sobbing loudly into the dark and empty hallway.

"Please… please don't hurt me, please." Ciel begged.

"I don't care what you wish for, you little shit… I will take what I want."

* * *

Second and last part will be updated soon. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Part 2

_**WARNING**_

_This story contains very graphic **rape** (albeit play-rape at that),_

_ physical violence, domination, agression, physical abuse, cursing, suffocation, bondage etc_

_Touchy subject? **Don't read**!_

A two-shot about Sebastian and Ciel play-raping.  
I do not at all 'romanticize' the act of rape which is a horrible thing and will scar a person for life!  
Do not bother nagging me about such facts because I am very aware and have had close encounters with the subject, so I'm sorry but shut your mouth and get out of here, don't read this!  
I'm sorry if you've been a victim to this or anyone close to you has but there is a huge difference between the rape-kink and actual rape. I absolutely advice you to not read this story and I want to press upon your heart that I absolutely do not mean to offend you in any way. Thank you and take care.

Part two (and with that the last part) Enjoy and please review!  
**PS. Thank you, five people who reviewed, you are the best!**  
Another PS. I did not proofread this. So I apologize in advance for any mistakes!

* * *

**2.**

After another painful amount of pressure caused by Sebastian's hand on Ciel's skull, flattening his cheek against the cold wall hard, he then pulled back away.

Ciel visibly trembled on his legs, he didn't dare to move and instead stood weakly in the corner of the hallway, his eyes glancing uncertainly over his shoulder towards the tall male gawking him.

"Take off your clothes." The whispered demand made Ciel's shoulders hunch and he froze in place. The pause that followed lasted longer than the teen would've believed it to, but all the while the anticipation of Sebastian's reaction to his disobedience was killing him. Sebastian knew this all too well. He knew what everything did to him. He could read it in those big blue eyes, even in the darkness of the hallway.

Anticipation was truly the oil that set his fire rising, it was even more so the seeds to feed his anxiety.

"Ciel?" The fact that he didn't raise his voice, ever, was even more terrifying. Ciel didn't know what to expect, if the man would explode or would rape him with the icy calm he seemed to posses, yet he couldn't find any words to form in his mouth other than denying the man's request to undress himself… And god knows he was too afraid to say 'no' to the danger looming behind him.

"Right." Sebastian huffed with annoyance and took large, loud steps towards the boy in a quick pace. Ciel squirmed against the wall, turning around with his back in the corner and he quickly brought out his arms to stop the man walked towards him.

"I'll just have to remove them myself then." The hands that Ciel held out towards the man to at least put some distance in between them, got slapped away easily by the latter. The teen whimpered incoherent words which probably were pleas for the man to stop, but everything fell on deaf ears and instead Sebastian shoved him harshly against the wall.

Ciel coughed by the impact, his eyes wide as he looked at the masked man, standing tall, his lips a thin line of agitation. Somewhere during the process the teen had crossed his arms over his chest, hands on his shoulders and his eyes fluttered shut when Sebastian grabbed a fistful of the material of his hoodie.

He tugged, hard, and didn't care whether the boy's nose or chin would be scraped or get stuck in the collar of the shirt as he removed it from his body. He flung the clothing aside and stood back only a little.

Ciel was sobbing, uncontrollably, his nose dripping and his eyes puffy, tears streamed down his pink cheeks and his body trembled underneath the man's gaze.

Sebastian lowered his gaze towards the boy's boxers, making sure that Ciel had followed his line of sight, before he looked back up and cocked an eyebrow - although he wasn't sure if it was that visible underneath the fabric of his mask -.

When he leaned towards the shorter male, aiming to pull down his boxers, Ciel found his voice again and shrieked.

"N-no! I'll do it! I'll do it myself!" He spoke quickly, stumbling over words as he was already pulling down the black boxers over his narrow hips to his ankles and stepped out of the underwear where it pooled on the floor.

Sebastian's body heated rapidly when he looked down and saw Ciel's half-hard erection. It wasn't fully erect, probably because of the stress and crying, but it was very obviously swollen with a sexual desire he had been afraid to admit to Sebastian until the man had dragged it out of him.

"Your parents won't be home for a long while, will they?" It was an answer which didn't need to be answered so Ciel remained silent, sobbing, hands doubtfully traveling down to cover himself up, but stopping in their tracks when Sebastian 'tutted' him.

"Get in your room." Sebastian whispered, taking another step back and allowing the naked boy to move away from the corner he had been trapped in.

It took a while for Ciel to get a hold of himself, his sobbing subsided but his body still trembled as he took small steps towards the door on his left. His shoulders tensed the moment he had to turn his back towards Sebastian.

The taller male held back an approving hum as he took in Ciel's naked, frail body, his tight little ass sent a spiral of arousal straight to Sebastian's loins.

He saw the hesitation before it happened. Sebastian saw how Ciel's hand paused on the handle of his door. Sebastian saw the tensing in his body, the slight turn of limbs before the boy actually dashed.

But with legs nearly twice as long as the boy's, and an eerie calm predatory instinct, Sebastian found no trouble in grabbing the boy before he had even managed to run back to the flight of stairs and escape.

Ciel screamed bloody murder when the man picked him up, arms across his ribcage, and he viciously kicked his feet backwards in hope he'd hit some shins or better yet…

Vaguely Sebastian wondered how real this all felt to the boy, because the screaming and fighting seemed to be brutally honest. But he knew that Ciel had a wonderful imagination as well did he know that the boy found no trouble in getting lost in fantasy and emotions… everything must feel real to him and as long as he didn't use the safe-word, Sebastian would make sure to frighten him into submission.

"No! Let me go! Please! No!" Ciel's voice broke, this time not with tears but with anger and panic, but Sebastian ignored everything because he was too occupied dodging the boys flailing limbs and the sneaky attempts to throw back his head and hit the man in his nose.

Somehow the taller man succeeded in getting into the bedroom and he flung Ciel harshly onto his bed. The boy bounced, gasping for air and immediately brought up his legs, leaning back and ready to kick. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape.

"Oh, you did it now, Ciel… You really shouldn't have tried to escape." Sebastian slammed the door shut behind him and turned the key, locking it. With a soft smirk - of which he was sure the boy could see because of the moonlight lighting his room with a soft blue gleam - he then put the key in his pants pocket and started to walk towards him.

The man easily caught the boy's ankles when he had just started to kick him, and he pulled him harshly from the bed. The thump was loud and for a moment Sebastian was worried about Ciel's skull having hit the ground… But there was a carpet and the the boy was struggling the second he got over the initial shock of having been pulled off his bed.

He tried to get up, which was impossible as Sebastian held his ankles firmly placed against his waist.

Ciel contorted and cried, begging for the man to let him go but Sebastian didn't listen and instead maneuvered the boys leg so that he could lower himself on his body, straddling his hips.

He mounted him before his hands caught both of the teen's wrists, pinning them above his head on the floor. Sebastian let his eyes roam over the stretched milky-white body and could barely suppress the shiver that wanted to roll down his spine.

He looked gorgeous like this. Struggling, crying, petrified… For a split second Sebastian wondered how wrong it actually was for being so hard in his pants because he was play-raping a seventeen-year-old.

Ciel panted harshly, completely exhausted from the fight, and even though he had stopped trying to move, his body was still tense, every muscle unwilling to give in just yet.

Sebastian savored this moment because he knew it wouldn't take long before Ciel would give up and allow him to fuck him and yes that would be wonderful as well… but the run towards that moments, the hunt before the kill, that was what this was about.

"Now, I want you to turn around on your stomach… And I promise I will not be this gentle if you try anything stupid… Is that clear?" His eyes drilled into the blue pairs and after Ciel had taken an audible gasp, he nodded rapidly.

"Good boy." Sebastian smiled, a smile softer than the scene would allow to, but he did it just to assure Ciel of their game.

Sebastian shifted as the boy turned around underneath him and he made sure to lock the kid's wrists behind his back, the minute his tummy fell flat on the floor beneath.

The teen whimpered very pathetically when Sebastian strapped his wrists with the plastic restraints he had brought along.

"There we go, all set." Sebastian hummed, patting the boy a bit too harshly on his back and using his body as a leverage when he pushed himself off of him and stood up.

Ciel squirmed softly, but his whimpers were gone and Sebastian frowned because he rather not have Ciel give up on fighting him this quickly. But he recalled the boys words clearly when they had talked about his fantasy and he had said that he wanted to be frightened continuously. He wanted to be dominated and wanted to be forced into submission. He wanted to be hurt, he wanted to be manhandled and for the love of god… he did not need his own release because a rapist would never waste time on his victim's pleasure… Because play-rape wasn't about pleasure. It was about controlling someone and the other losing control. It was about brute force. No sympathy.

Sebastian walked around the small body trembling on the floor. His boots heavy and thumping too closely to the boy's face to not make him shift around in fear to be hit.

"Get on your knees." A beat. Ciel's sob broke through the silence as he wiggled his body upright awkwardly before sitting back on his knees, hands tied behind his back.

Sebastian was truly pleased seeing how hard the boy was from the display of dominance. He came to stand in front of him, looking down and meeting a set of gorgeous wet, blue eyes.

"You're fucking sick in your head, aren't you?" Sebastian murmured, raising his foot and tapping the boy's erection with the tip of his boot. Ciel winced, taking a deep breath and his jaws clenched in what Sebastian wasn't sure to be because of pain or pleasure. He optioned for the latter because of the glassiness in his lover's eyes.

"You love this, don't you?" Sebastian leaned a bit down and then grabbed Ciel's chin harshly, making the boy yelp.

"N-no."

"No?" Ciel shook his head as Sebastian asked for confirmation of the negative answer he had given.

"You're hard as a rock. You're just a skank in denial." Sebastian made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat although he just wanted to kiss him and fuck him right there and then.

But instead he released the teen's chin, making sure to shove his face to the side before he did so, and stood back upright. The sound of his fly being unzipped was loud and it rung in both their ears.

Ciel's eyes widened in fear as he was face-level with the man's groin and Sebastian drew his attention back by grabbing his hair and tilting his head.

"If you bite me…" He began in a hissing tone, his eyes narrowing. Ciel gulped, already shaking his head.

"… I will destroy you." The man finished, releasing the kid's hair only to cradle the back of his skull with his hand, pressing him into his groin. Ciel mewled in fear, his body tensing as he got half-choked with a mouth full of thick fabric.

Sebastian unbuttoned the knob above the zipper and as he allowed Ciel to lean a bit away, he then took out his rock-hard length.

He hadn't been this much aroused for a while now… Let alone ever having been this hard without any foreplay such as kissing or rubbing, if you count out morning-wood. In the back of his head he knew this was not something normal people would get off from… But again, there was a huge difference between the actual deed and the kink. The thought of actually raping someone disgusted Sebastian, but the image of a struggling Ciel… aroused him so much more.

He forced his mouth onto his desire.

And the sight of the boy's flustered face, tears streaming down his cheeks, his brow furrowed in fear yet attention… Everything was enough for making Sebastian hum loudly. Ciel sucked him hard, taking in his whole length even though Sebastian could hear the difficulty he had with breathing with a clogged nose.

His head bopped enthusiastically, whimpers escaping his throat but barely getting past his lips which spread out beautifully around Sebastian's hard length.

When he once again came down, Sebastian held his head in place forcefully, choking him.

Ciel coughed once, twice. He then groaned softly and when he finally gagged after endlessly long and pleasurable seconds, Sebastian let go of his head. The boy pulled back, drool dripping shamelessly from his mouth as he coughed and wailed.

"Such a good boy." Sebastian praised hoarsely, barely able to shake off the pleasurable feeling of the 'aggressive' blowjob he had received.

Ciel panted as he looked up at him and Sebastian allowed his eyes to drop lower, away from those plump bruised lips, over his heaving white chest with erect nipples… He was harder than ever before. His cock stood proud, bounced even as if it wanted to dance for the man's eyes. The red tip glistened with pre-cum and it was then that the older man just knew he had to hurry things up because he would simply not last much longer.

So without any warning, he forced the boy's lips open with three of his fingers and on instinct Ciel was foolish enough to bite. His eyes widened immediately as Sebastian pulled his fingers away with a startled curse.

Sebastian's nostrils flared and his jaws clenched as he looked down on the petrified looking kid. He shook his head slowly before back-handing him on his left cheek.

The gasp that fell from Ciel's lips was loud and it sent a jolt of pleasure to Sebastian's cock. Without further hesitation Sebastian once again forced three fingers into the boy's mouth and Ciel sobbed but didn't bite this time.

His cheek was already pink because of the slap but he eagerly lapped onto Sebastian's fingers when latter fucked his mouth slowly with the digits.

The sight was maddening to say the least. The boy looked broken and disheveled but still sucked on the man's fingers as if his life depended on it.

"Stop." Sebastian whispered, his voice hoarse with arousal as he watched Ciel pull back.

Instead of demanding the boy into the position he now wanted him in, Sebastian optioned for grabbing him in the nape of his neck and pushing his face down onto the floor.

Ciel went tense but obeyed, his chest on the floor and his ass sticking up. The taller male kept his hand on the boy's neck, squeezing hard.

"Stay." He commanded before releasing him and walking around the teen.

Ciel shivered, whimpered softly and the man hissed as he stood behind him, taking in the sight. His milky-white body seemed to glow in the moonlight, his ribs and spine were a bit visible underneath his skin as his back contorted beautifully on the dark floor. The dimples above his ass were enhanced because of the straining his spine had to make. His legs were spread a bit, not only revealing the tight entrance between the fleshy mounds, but as well the soft, tight sack underneath.

Sebastian kicked softly against Ciel's right thigh, and then his left one. The boy seemed to understand immediately what it had meant because his legs spread wider before Sebastian could utter the word 'open' or 'wider'.

The taller male lowered himself on the back of his heels, his hand coming to a rest on the left cheek of Ciel's small ass. The boy flinched harshly and sniffled.

"P-please." He begged but Sebastian knew there was nothing to be begged for and thus he roughly shoved two of his saliva-slicked fingers into the boy's hole.

Ciel shouted a shocked scream, before the muscles started to contract around Sebastian's finger, desperate to get him out, to release him from the pain of having been roughly entered like that.

"No! Stop!" He shouted while Sebastian fucked him open with his fingers. The pain was searing hot, skin ripped around the entrance and all the latter male could do was groan in delight.

The boy sagged to the floor, somehow Sebastian had expected him to and he was already looking forward to the fight. Ciel turned onto his back when the man's fingers had removed themselves.

"Fuck… Please don't do this." The boy was sobbing loud, chest heaving with every stuttering breath he took.

Sebastian just looked at him and then 'tsked' as he leaned over the small body. Ciel gasped when the man grabbed him by throat and roughly pressed him against the floor.

"One more fucking word and I will fucking choke you to sleep." Sebastian spat in his face, literally, and squeezed the boy's throat so hard that the latter started to wheeze high-pitched noises of terror. They both knew his skin would be bruised tomorrow.

Sebastian ignored the sight of Ciel's erection, thicker and redder than before, beaming pre-cum at the tip as it bounced impatiently and instead turned him back around, releasing his throat only to grab a fistful of his slate-grey hair, shoving his face into the itchy carpet beneath.

With his free hand he firmly grabbed the boy's left hip, pulling his ass back up.

"One noise, and I will hurt you, Ciel." The man whispered, releasing his air and taking hold of both his hips.

"The more sounds you make, the rougher I will get… So I advice for you to keep your pretty mouth shut, understood?" Ciel luckily enough caught up with the trick-question and didn't answer, only jerkily moved his head in what he hoped to be was a nod.

Sebastian took his erection in hand and started to rub the entrance of Ciel's white bottom. Just to tease him, to make him anticipate the doubtlessly painful entering which would happen any moment.

He teased and teased and it seemed to take ages before Ciel relaxed only the slightest bit, it was then that Sebastian rode home. He shoved inside of him dry and fast.

The burning pain was shockingly intense and Ciel didn't even manage to make a sound, his breath taken away because his whole body tried to comprehend and fight the searing pain.

Sebastian watched the boy's face, his right cheek on the carpet, revealing his left-side open and bare for the man to gawk at. His mouth was open in a silent scream, his eyes squeezed shut and his brow furrowed as if he was about to cry at any moment.

When Sebastian was buried to the hilt inside of him, he paused, listening to the stuttering breaths finally leaving the boys lips which now curled to reveal clenching teeth. And indeed tears streamed down the boy's face.

The older man was in some sick way proud of Ciel's ability to keep quiet like this and he looked forward to make him scream already.

"Such a good boy." He murmured, reaching out one hand to stroke the boy's hair. Ciel flinched at the touch and sobbed harshly, his face less tense now that the pain had gotten to a dull but prominent ache rather than the knifing sensation.

His hole was so tight and hot it took Sebastian's breath away, but he hid it perfectly. They had had sex before, many times so… But this time it was different, no lube and a body that fought against the intrusion. A body that truly believed it was being raped and taken brutally.

Sebastian gulped softly, watching the boy's face closely as he slowly pulled out until only the tip of his erection was inside of the teen. The pain was obvious on Ciel's face, his lips trembled to hold back the sobs, but tears escaped nonetheless.

"Such a good boy, Ciel." Sebastian cooed, both hands on the fleshy mounds, pulling them apart so he could quickly gaze at his large cock connecting with the tight entrance.

He spat. The thick saliva landed with perfect aim on his cock and he watched transfixed as it contorted and glistened around Ciel's entrance when he pushed back inside of him, slowly this time.

The intake of breath from Ciel was loud and downright erotic, it sent a shiver rolling down Sebastian's spine and he buried his nails into the boys mounds, nails cutting flesh.

"So fucking tight." The man groaned but listened carefully for any sound which would give him an excuse to get back to manhandling the boy.

It took three more sharp thrusts before Ciel mewled through clenched jaws and firmly shut lips. Sebastian paused, feeling the boy stir as he leaned over him to whispered against his ear.

"What was that?" He nuzzled the boy's ear, rolling his hips and holding back his own moans as he could feel the tight hole give way to his thick length, but only a little.

"Hm?" He urged on when the boy didn't answer him, instead sobbing softly with his eyes firmly pressed shut.

Sebastian clacked his teeth, snickering as the boy jumped at the sound, before he leaned back away, taking a firm hold of the boy's hips.

He pulled out, paused and slammed back in with such force that both of their bodies stuttered forwards by the impact. The loud smack of pelvic bone hitting the soft cheeks of Ciel's ass did not at all overpower the yelp from the latter.

"Oh no, Ciel… I heard that." The man mockingly spoke, enjoying how the boy shuddered underneath him with fear.

He was tired of his game, had had enough excuses to start fucking his brains out and that's what he did.

He started to pound into him and enjoyed every yelp and cry that fell from the boy's lips. He enjoyed the tension in his shoulders and jaw line, absolutely enjoyed the clenching of his ass around him and more so he enjoyed to watch those beautiful blue eyes open up, glistened with tears as the boy looked over his shoulder towards him.

"Oh fuck." Sebastian groaned, feeling disheveled when meeting the boy's desperate gaze. He tilted his head backwards, panting already and vaguely getting annoyed with the itching sensation on his face because of the thick fabric of his ski-mask mingling with fresh sweat.

Sebastian fucked him harder and faster, if that was possible and when the boy started to cry that he was hurting him, he grabbed his hair once again and shoved his face harshly into the carpeted floor.

Their bodies were sweaty, Ciel's pale skin glistened in the moonlight, his every muscle and bone contorting as he got strained into the uncomfortable positions.

Sebastian groaned with every harsh thrust, his desire rising not only because of the dry and almost painful friction but as well because of the muffled sobs and begging from the boy beneath him.

It didn't take long, maybe two minutes before the man felt Ciel's muscles open, sucking him deeper inside of him. He could feel his muscles budge, his body going lax and heard the cries deform into moans of regretful pleasure.

He could feel and hear him submit to the man's dominance and it set Sebastian off to shoving the boy against the floor.

He closed Ciel's legs, straddling his thighs and fucked his hole which now was even more tight because of his closed legs. He released his hair and traveled his hand lower to keep a painful hold on the nape of Ciel's neck, he squeezed hard. His other hand took a hold of the plastic restraints around the boy's wrists, using them as a leverage to fuck him both ways to Sunday.

Sebastian's fully clothed body was sweaty and burning up.

Ciel moaned loudly, his sobbing had stopped and had made way for his heavy panting.

"You sick little shit." Sebastian scowled through gritted teeth as he fucked as hard and as fast as he could, feeling his desire coil to its maximum capacity.

But the boy moaned only louder and when his ass and hips started to move in such a way they met with Sebastian's thrusting in perfect synchrony… The older man cursed every horrible word he had ever heard in his life.

It was obvious that Ciel was not only trying to take the cock in even more deeply, but as well was rubbing his own erection off on the carpet beneath him. Sebastian could only imagine the carpet burn stinging him to painful orgasm.

"If you dare come… I swear to God-" Sebastian's threat got cut off as his own orgasm suddenly hit him without warning. The reason for that had probably been the muffled 'Oh god yes' coming from the boy.

So the man pulled out, releasing the boy's neck as well as his wrists and instead grabbed his own cock, and the left cheek of Ciel's ass. He jerked once and came with a shuddering groan of the boy's name.

The pleasure was nearly unbearable. He could just so manage to keep his eyes open, watching his white cum dart and spurt over the boy's strained hands.

It took another minute before the man managed to sink back down from his orgasm and he quickly dug into his back pocket for his small knife. He cut the cum-slicked strains from Ciel's wrists and stood up.

"I want you to stay like that for at least ten minutes before you get up… Don't you fucking dare rub yourself off tonight." Sebastian spoke clearly, his voice slightly raw with orgasm.

Ciel was sobbing once again, his fingers distractedly clenching and unclenching, seeming to play with the drying strings of semen.

Sebastian squatted, grabbing the boy's chin and making his body arch uncomfortably to meet his gaze. Their eyes met. The blue of his irises had darkened at least three shades, a pink blush on his normally paler cheeks. He was still breathing heavy.

Sebastian gave a quick smile, patting the boys cheek twice - not too harshly - before getting up, unlocking the door and leaving Ciel on his own.

* * *

The next time they met was on Sunday. Sebastian was not only his secret lover, but as well as a friend off the family. You see, one of his older nieces had quite the crush on the man, thus he got invited to every family dinner.

But whenever she whispered dirty things in Sebastian's ear at the family dinner table, the man's eyes would dart towards Ciel's.

The latter boy would smirk, brushing a hand over his throat, drawing attention to the invisible bruises which had been blemished with the make-up of his mother.

And as the night progressed, every family member getting drunker or more tired with the minute, he'd sneak into his own backyard… Knowing that Sebastian would be waiting behind the dense wall of trees, smoking his cigarette he'd surely share with Ciel before brutally taking him right there against the bark, only a shout away from the family members clinking drinks on the porch.

"Did you rub off?" Sebastian whispered into his ear as he pressed his lube-slicked cock into the boy's cavern.

"No."

"No?"

"You told me not to." Sebastian hummed his approval before wrapping a hand around the boy's cock and they fucked slowly but frantically against the tree. Ciel gasped.

"I'll take what I want then." This time it was more of a promise than a threat though.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
